Love drabbles
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: Consits plenty of Dareya stories...Fourth chapter he doesn't love me...Shreya is fed up of Daya's ignorance and now she thought to check him...
1. I love you till eternity

**A very short OS on Dareya for all of you...I hope you all will like it...Actually I am very bad in short stories...This one is my first try...I hope you will love it...**

 _Today Shreya is very happy...Why not she will be...Her cute and caring husband has told her to be ready at night...She wore the red saree that he has gifted her...At their 5th anniversary..._

 _She took the diamond earrings from dressing table...this is the gift he had given to her when she told him that she is pregnant...She remembered at that time he told her..._

 **Daya:** Why you have to say that you are pregnant...

 **Shreya:** To kya kahun Daya...

 **Daya:** You should say...We are pregnant my beautiful...

 _Daya always cared for her alot...She had no problem with him...Just from some years their love got away...While they think about their children...their family..._

 _And he kissed her on her cheek...She blushed even remembering this after whole 20 years of their marriage..._

 _At morning he said to her..._

 **Daya:** Shreya today I will gift you one of the precious thing...

 **Shreya:** You will gift me?

 _Yes she was shocked after having the children...He always bring gifts but for the children...It does'nt mean he does'nt love her it;s just happens..._

 **Daya:** Yes I will...

 _And then he turns...He kissed at her forehead..._

 **Daya:** And this is your morning kiss Darling...

 _Shreya was shocked...They were forgotten about this kiss years before..._

 **Shreya:** Aapko kya hua hai Daya...Aaj aap bahut alag behave kar rahe hai...

 **Daya:** Raat mein pata chal jaayega...

 _And he wave his hand to her...Today she can't wait more...As the clock struck 6 she ran towards the gate...Even before Daya can ring the bell she opened the gate with a smilling face..._

 **Daya:** Tumhe kaise pata chal jaata hai humesha ki main aa chuka hoon...

 _Shreya smiled..._

 **Daya:** Tumhe mere kadmo ka ehsaas hai...

 **Shreya:** Nahi Daya...Mujhe aap ki dil ki dhadkano ka ehsaas hai...

 _Daya hugged her tightly..._

 **Daya:** Vo to hoga hi aakhir humaari dil ki dhadkan aapke paas jo hai...

 _Shreya blushed at his comment..._

 **Daya:** Main fresh ho ke aata hu...Phir nikalte hai...

 _Daya wore his black coat and take his car keys...They went outside..._

 **Shreya:** Vaise hum jaa kahaan rahe hai...

 _Daya looked towards her wife and kissed her hand..._

 **Daya:** Date par...

 **Shreya:** Kya aap bhi iss umar mein date pe...

 **Daya:** Shreya tumhi to kehti thi pyaar ki koi umar nahi hoti...Vo to kabhi bhi karra ja sakta hai...To hum shaadi ke 20 saal baad date pe kyun nahi jaa sakte...60 saal ka budha aur 55 saal ki budhiya ek dusre se pyaar kyun nahi kar sakte...

 _Shreya smiled...They reach on Shreya's favourite restaurant...Daya orders food of Shreya's choice...They chit chat for hours about themselves..._

 **Shreya:** Chaliye...ab late ho raha hai...

 _Shreya was about to go but Daya held her hand..._

 **Daya:** Ladies and gentleman...Can I have your attention please...I am senior inspector Daya and meet my beautiful wife Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Kya kar rahe aap Daya...

 **Daya:** Today we have completed 20 years of togetherness...

 _Everyone applauds..._

 **Daya:** I will not say that we are too romantic couple...Atleast I am not...Life had changed me...Mujhe nahi pata chala ki iss duniya ki bheed mein main kab itna kho gaya ki humaari vo candle light dinner ka time maine apne murder cases ko diya...Mujhe nahi pata kab mere liye Valentines Day ka koi matlab nahi raha...Gift to dena dur ki baat main apni beautiful wife ko morning kisses dena bhi bhul gaya...

 _Shreya's eyes got moist listening to her dearest husband...She looked towards the young couples...Who are too busy in listening Daya's talk..._

 **Daya:** But inn sab ke beech my wife always supports me...Shreya ne kayi baar khoye pyaar ko phir se jagaane ki koshish ki...Par humara mera jawaab yahi rehta tha "these all are for us...Darling"...And then phir kuch dino ke liye Shreya mujhe apna kaam karne deti...Har shaam ko jab main kaam se laut ke ghar aata then I saw her satnding at door smilling...She never got tired of that...

 _At this moment Daya's eyes also get moist..._

 **Daya:** See Shreya today I have bring a gift for you...

 _She took the envelope from his hand and opened it...She was socked to saw that..._

 **Daya:** Yes this is my retirement letter...From today onwards each second...Jitna bhi samay meri zidagi ka bacha hai...I will live with you...

 _Shreya said nothing and hugged her loving husband tightly,...He gave a light peck at her cheek..._

 **Shreya:** Kya kar rahe Daya sab dekh rahe hai...

 _All the young couple are clapping for the incredible couple infront of them...Daya hugged Shreya more tightly..._

 **Daya:** Dekhne do...

 **Shreya:** Log kya kahenge...

 **Daya:** Yahi ki budhe ho gaye par pyaar abhi bhi jawaan hai...

 _Daya and Shreya sat on Car and came back to their home..._

 **Shreya:** Aaj aapko ho kya gaya tha...Itne dino baad yeah sab...I mean...

 _Daya hugged his wife from back..._

 **Daya:** You know what?Kuch din pehle main ek file dhoond raha tha...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS...**

 **Daya:** Shreya meri file nahi mil rahi hai...

 **Shreya:** Aa rahi hun Daya...Kis colour ki thi...

 **Daya:** Vo black waali...

 **Shreya:** Arre vo to shayad main store room mein rakh aayi abhi laati hun...

 **Daya** : Ruko main laata hun...

 _Daya went inside store room...He saw the black file there as he opened it...A white envelop falls from it...As he turns it...He saw..."FOR DAYA SIR"...Yes this was the letter Shreya has written to him long before...He kept the file at side and opens it..._

 **"FOR DAYA SIR**

 **Sir I know aapke liye aapki family aapke rishte kitne important hai...Aap kaise binaa kuch soche jaan hatheli pe rakh ke hum sab ki care karte hai...I have seen that...And I really appreciate it...**

 **Aapki life mein bahut ladkiyaan aayi hai main bhi unhi mein se ek hu...Mujh jaise to aapko bahut mile hai par mujhe to sirf aap mile hai...I know aapke paas bahut zimmedaari hai...I promise main unn zimmedaariyon ke beech nahi aaungi...Aur aapse humesha beinteha pyaar karungi...**

 _Daya smiled remembering the time he went for work to Abhijeet Acp Sir...Shreya never complaint but she always waits for him..._

 **Kissi raaste agar aap mujhe pyaar karna bhool bhi gaye phir bhi mera pyaar to humare rishte mein rahega hi na aur vo iss rishte ko humesha majbooti dega...**

 _Daya remembered the way she cared for him even though he got tired..._

 **I love you I love you alot and I will always loves you...**

 **Yours Shreya"**

 _Daya had tears at his eyes,,,,,,This was the letter after which he went to her and proposed her...After some years he started forgotting his love over duty but today this letter once again remind him of his love..._

 **Shreya:** Milli kya file...

 _Daya wipes his tears and turns..._

 **Daya:** Mil gaya jo kahi kho gaya tha...

 **Shreya:** Matlab...

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS...**

 **Shreya:** So yeah uss letter ka kamaal hai...

 _Daya hugged her tightly..._

 **Daya:** Nahi yeah tumhaare pyaar ka kamaal hai...

 _And they both smiled..._

 **Shreya:** I love you...

 **Daya:** I will love you till eternity...

 **Thank you for bearing it...I will love to have your reviews for this short one...**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


	2. Love you 2

**One more OS on Dareya I hope you will like it...Thanks for your reviews in previous chapter and thanks for reading it...**

 _I somewhere knew you know that I love you a lot...You are my smile...my inspiration...my choice...my heartbeats ...breaths...In all you are my everything...Whenever I saw rain I remembered you my love Daya Sir..._

 _Urghh...Which idiot calls his or her love by addressing him as Sir...But I do...Because I do not know whether you will reciprocate my feeling or not..._

 _You like rain...I saw your hands coming out of the car whenever it rains...Your bracelet shines at your hand..._

 **Shreya:** Sir aapko Baarish bahut pasand hai na...

 **Daya:** Haan Shreya mujhe aisa lagta hai ki baarish mere saare dard apni boondo ke saath bahaa le jaati hai...

 **Shreya:** I wish I could do same for you...

 _I remebered you looked upon me...My cheeks turned red and I bite my tongue..._

 **Daya:** Matlab...

 **Shreya:** Matlab I hope ki main bhi aapka pain dur karne mein madad kar sakoon...

 _You gave me a sweet smile and turns away...I know you were blushing...Our love story is slight different we both blushed...But yours is always so cute..._

 _Once we struck on the same room while solving the case...I was really very very happy just because i was struck with you at same room..._

 **Daya:** Darna mat Shreya...Cid team aati hi hogi humein bachaane...

 **Shreya:** Darr kaisa sir...Aapke hote huye mujhe koi darr nahi...

 _You looked towards me your eyes were questioning me "Itna bharosa kaise hai tumhe mujh pe Shreya"...I know I was not able to said that but I want to tell you now..."Bharosa to mujhe aap pe aapse bhi zyada hai Sir..."_

 _I wait for you daily when you said bye to me...I always wait that you will turn...And atlast after waiting for few seconds you turns and gave me a tight smile..._

 **Daya:** Apna khayaal rakhna koi zaroorat ho to mujhe call kar dena...

 _This last sentence always made my day...And I smile while thinking about the same sentence every night..._

 _You have observed me plenty of times observing your facial expressions...Even our teammates has observed it..._

 **Purvi:** Ab bas bhi kar Shreya kitna ghuregi Daya Sir ko...

 _I blushed at her sentence..._

 **Purvi:** Ohoooo...Koi sharmaa raha hai...gaal bilkul laal ho gaye hai tamaatar jaise...Excuse me Daya Sir dekhiye na Shreya ko kya ho gaya...

 _Purvi called you teasingly...And you even after knowing that came there running and holding my hands..._

 **Daya:** Are you fine Shreya tabiyat theek hai tumhaari kahin dard to nahi ho raha...

 **Abhijeet:** Offo Daya itne sawaal ek saath poochega to Shreya bechaari kya bolegi...Usse dard ho raha hai hum sab ko pata hai tujhe nahi pata...

 **Daya:** Tum sab ko pata hai...To tumne mujhe kyun nahi bataya Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Sir...Kya batana tha mujhe nahi pata...mujhe kahaan dard ho raha hai mujhe to yeah bhi nahi pata...

 **Abhijeet:** Arre ho to raha hai Shreya tumhaare dil mein dard...

 _And both Purvi and Abhijeet sir shared a laughter...While i got blushed once more..._

 _You know almost everything about me...Even that what will i eat after completing dinner..._

 **Pankaj:** Sir aaj to team dinner mein mazza aa gaya...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan yaar yeah team lunch ka plan ossum tha...

 **Daya:** Vo to hai...

 **Purvi:** Sir to phir chale sabka dinner ho gaya hai...

 _Everyone is about to leave..._

 **Daya:** Arre abhi kaha khaane ke baad vanilla icecream na ho to mazza nahi aata...I have ordered it khaa ke hi chalenge...

 _I looked towards you..._

 **Purvi:** Sir...Yeah aadat to Shreya ki hai na...

 **Daya:** Nahi mujhe bhi bahut pasand hai vanilla icecream...

 **Abhijeet:** Par...Tujhe to sensitivity hai na...Tu to icecream khaata nahi...

 _Yes you were caught red handed...I was constantly looking towards you and you are feeling bit uncomfortable..._

 **Daya:** Arre ab nahi...Ab main theek hu...

 **Pankaj:** Sir aap saaf saaf kyun nahi bolte...Jaise mere liye khaana vaise hi aapke liye Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Matlab...

 **Pankaj:** Arre Shreya jaise main khaane ke bina nahi reh sakta vaise Daya sir tumhaare binaa...

 _You gave a deadly look to Pankaj...He really got scared but I was smiling looking towards you...And yes you were busy on blushing..._

 _I don't know why I was writing all this seated over my bureau desk...Looking towards you...It's really silly...Purvi came there and without even my noticed snatched the diary from my hand..._

 **Shreya:** Purvi please please meri diary de...

 **Purvi:** Bilkul nahi mujhe bhi padhna aakhir tu likh kya rahi hai lunch time mein akele baith ke...

 **Shreya:** Please Purvi mujhe de do...

 _I tried to snatch the diary but it flews and it comes towards your feet...My heart starts beating up..._

 **Purvi:** Sorry Daya Sir...Vo pata nahi Shreya ghante bhar se baith ke kya likh rahi hai iss diary mein...I was just checking galti se...

 _You looked towards me and then towards Purvi..._

 **Daya:** Purvi vo mujhe yaad aaya baahar Taarika tumhe bulaa rahi hai...Jaldi jaao...

 _Purvi was looking toward us..._

 **Daya:** Jaldi jaao...

 _And she went...I moved my hand to take diary from your hands..._

 **Shreya:** Sorry sir...I am really sorry...Meri diary de dijiye main rakh deti hu...

 _But you held it tightly..._

 **Shreya:** Meri diary...De dijiye...

 **Daya:** Le lena...Main pehle padh to lun...

 **Shreya:** No sir vo meri personal hai...

 _And before i could reach to it...You start reading it...I can sense the change of expressions...For some moments my heart stops beating...You goes towards your seat and starts reading it...I stand there like a motionless thing...The whole day went like this..._

 _At night you came to my desk..._

 **Daya:** Pen...

 **Shreya:** Ji...

 **Daya:** I asked for a pen...

 **Shreya:** Vo vo yeah...

 _You gave me the diary and went from there...After some moments i opened my diary's last page..._

"I love you 2 idiot...I am waiting for you at corridor...come so that we can reciprocate our feeling"

 _A smile crept my face...I put Diary at side and ran towards corridor..._

 **Here I end this story...Tell me how was it please do review...**


	3. I believe you

_I wrote down this one as I got the idea I hope you all will like it..._

 _Title:I Believe you_

 _Daya is furious due to the work...He came back to home early today...Shreya opened the door and saw her husband sad...She first thought to ask him but then she noticed that he might get angry on her...Daya puts the file in anger at one place to another after half an hour Shreya finally thought to ask him..._

 _Shreya: Kya hua Daya?Sab theek hai na..._

 _He ignored her...And kept searching something..._

 _Shreya: Kuch dhoond rahe hai AAP...Mujhe bataayiye main madad Karun..._

 _Daya ignored her once again and then he moved to another side...Shreya thinks this is high time hence goes and held his hand..._

 _Shreya: Aap bataayiye kya hua hai...Poore ghar ka kabaara Kyun Kar rahe hai... Jawaab dijiye main kuch pooch Rahi hu..._

 _Daya(angry): Kyun...Kyun du main Jawaab...Har cheez tumhe bataana zaroori hai..._

 _Shreya: Aise kaise baat karne rahe hai AAP...Main aapki patni hu...Poora haq hai mera..._

 _Daya: Haan...Haan pata hai mujhe tum meri patni ho issliye hi to...Issliye saari problems hai..._

 _And he stomped of the room...Shreya got tears in her eyes...This man for him she has fought with her own family even betrayed her best friend heart...How can he got angry with her?_

 _Shreya dialled a number and talked to someone...And after that went to her room...After an hour Shreya got up as she heard voice of someone sobbing...Shreya saw Daya sitting infront of window and crying silently...Shreya touched his shoulder while he hugged her tightly..._

 _Daya: I am sorry Shreya...Main khamakha tumpe gussa ho Gaye..._

 _Shreya hugged her stupid husband tightly and console him..._

 _Shreya: Koi baat nahi mujhe buraa nahi lagaa Daya...AAP shaant ho jaayiye..._

 _Daya: Nahi Shreya main bahut buraa hu main tumhaare laayak hi nahi hu...I am really not a good husband..._

 _Shreya pecked at Daya's lips while he shut off..._

 _Shreya: I said I am not angry...Chaliye bhook lagi hai na...Main khaana nikaalti hu..._

 _Daya: Mujhe tumhe kuch bataana tha..._

 _Shreya: Khaana khaate khaae bataayiyega Chaliye...Aur aansoo pochiye agar koi dekhega to kya sochega..._

 _Daya hugged her from back..._

 _Daya: Main sab ke saamne nahi rota...Only you..._

 _Shreya remove herself from hug and kept her hand at his cheek..._

 _Shreya: I am really happy for that...Chale..._

 _Shreya start serving food...While Daya is looking at her...Then he got a call he got up and picked it..._

 _Daya: Main nahi bataa paaya Abhijeet meri himmat hi nahi Hui...Shreya Ko kitnaa buraa lagega Jaan ke...Main nahi keh Sakta...Agar kal vo Chandani sach mein aa gayi to main to Shreya se Nazar bhi nahi milaa paaungi...Main kya Karun main nahi samajh paa rahaa..._

 _Abhijeet: Arre bas bhai...Kya baat kar rahaa hai tu...Shreya ne to kya jhaada hai USS Chandni Ko... Really you are very lucky Taarikaa ji hoti to meri class lagaa deti..._

 _Abhijeet told everything to Daya while he listened to him silently...And then he came to eat food..._

 _Shreya: Kya hua Daya khaana achaa nahi Banna kya...AAP khaa Kyun nahi rahe..._

 _But then she noticed that her beloved husband is once again crying...She wipe his tears with her pallu..._

 _Shreya: Kya Daya phir se...Ab Kyun to rahe hai AAP..._

 _Daya: Shreya sach mein Maine USA Chandni Ko chuaa tak nahi tha...Vo to galti se case ke silaile mein vahaan gayaa tha jab hum ek kamre mein band ho gaye...Aur usne mujh pe Aisa ilzaam lagaaya..._

 _Shreya understood the matter..._

 _Shreya: Daya I believe you...Sachi... Please I don't need your explanation...Mujhe pataa hai vo Chandani jhooti hai...AAP royiye mat...Chaliye main aapko khilaati hu..._

 _Shreya feeds him while he stopped crying..._

 _Shreya: Kya hoga Daya aapka...AAP to chotu se bhi zyada rote hai...Kaise sambhaalungi main do do bacho Ko..._

 _Shreya showed her belly... Little Daya or Shreya is coming to this world in two months that's why she is in holiday...Daya bends down and kissed her belly..._

 _Daya: I do believe tum sambhaal logi dono bacho Ko mujhe aur chotu Ko bhi...Vaise ek baat puchoon tumhe kaise mujhe pe itnaa Vishwas hai..._

 _Shreya: Isme kaun si badi baat hai...Jo insaan apni wife se romance nahi kar paata vo aur kissi Ko kya chedega..._

 _Daya: Shreya ki bachi..._

 _And they shared a laughter...Daya hugged his wife and thank god for giving him someone who believe at him at every circumstances..._

 _So I end it here...I am sorry I am not good in Os that's why I tried less...I hope it is fine please do review..._

 _Keep loving Dareya_

 _Yours Ardhchaaya_


	4. You don't love me

Shreya is moving here and there...She is feeling really restless why not she?Her love Mr Dayanand Shetty...Can't express his feelings...He can't held her hand...Leave all this he even can't look at her...

Purvi: Kya hua Shreya kyun parade lagaa rahi hai?

Shreya: Bas Purvi ab ho gaya...Ab bahut ho gaya...Yeah Daya Sir samajhte kya khud ko...Ki yeah kya koi tees maar khaan hai...Jinke peeche peeche main makhi banke bhin bhinaaungi...No ways...Ab yeah nahi hoga...

Purvi: Shreya din mein 10 baar tu yeah baat kehti hi hai...What's new?Phir agle din tujhe unpe pyaar aa hi jaata hai...

Shreya: Purvi...Tu meri dost hai ya unki?Tu mere side ya unke?

Purvi: Yaar ab tu kya keh rahi hai...

Shreya: Nahi Purvi aaj faisla hoke rahega yaa to tu Daya Sir ko chun yaa apni phool si dost ko...

Purvi(murmur): Fool ya phool...

Shreya: Kya kahaa tune?

Purvi: I am at your side...

Shreya: Bas ab tu dekhti jaa kal main kya karti hoon...

Purvi made a face and drifted to sleep...Next day...Shreya took Purvi in bureau at 8;45am only...And she patiently moved around the bureau as she saw Daya entering she came running to Purvi...

Shreya(high pitch): Purvi tujhe pataaa hai mera jo Boyfriend Rakesh hai na...Vo bahut hot lagtaa hai blue colour mein...

Purvi looked Daya entered at bureau...It is known that Daya heard her talk...But he gave no reaction...

Shreya: Ulloo kahin ke...Inse behtar to ullo hota hai kamse kam raat mein to dekhta hai...

She made a face and went to her seat...She starts doing her work...Later on Abhijeet came to her...

Abhijeet: Shreya vo case no 350 ki file kahaan hai...

Shreya: Sir vo to uppar waale rack pe rakhi hai...(she thought and looked at Daya in high pitch)... Sir rukiye main le ke aati hoon file...

Shreya ran to the room where files are kept...

Shreya(pov): Har film mein aisi situation mein hero aa ke apni heroine ko bachaata hai...Dekhti hoon mere girne pe Daya SIr mujhe bachaate hai yaa nahi...

She puts the stool at side and start finding the file...She saw Daya entering there...She smiled...As soon she saw Daya just beside her stool she intentionally falls from stool...But as usual...Daya does'nt catch her...She came to floor...

Shreya: Aaaaaah Maa Aaaah!

Daya bends down where she is lying...

Daya: Tum theek ho Shreya...

Shreya: Sir dikh nahi rahaa aapko kitni theek hoon main...

Daya: Main help karun kya?

Shreya: Rehne dijiye aap...Ab kya madad karenge aap...Meri hi kismat kharaab hai...(in low voice)Kisse pyaar kiya maine?

Daya: Kuch kahaa tumne...

Shreya: Aapne mujhe bachaaya kyun nahi...

Daya(innocently): Vo meri shirt new hai kharaab ho jaati...Issiliye...

Shreya: Shirt...Haan...

She made a face and went from there...

After some hours...Shreya saw all the bureau boys are seated at one side and chatting while looking at phone...

Nikhil: Kitni pyaari lag Rahi hai na?

Pankaj: Haan bilkul pari jaise...

Abhijeet: Inhe bhi dekho yeah bhi pyaari hai...Daya tu bta kaun zyada pyaara lag rahaa hai...

The boys shared pic with Daya...While Shreya is Boling anger now...

Shreya(pov): Kaun Inhe itnaa pyaara lag rahaa hai...Daya Sir theek hai AAP Nazar uthaa ke meri taraf dekhte nahi main sehan Kar leti hoon...Par mere allawa kissi aur Ko Kyun ghoorna rahe ho AAP?

Purvi hits her at head...

Purvi: Chal na poori team mazze Kar Rahi hai...Hum bhi chalte hai...

Shreya: Nahi mujhe nahi jaana...

Purvi: Kya bakwas Kar Rahi hai tu?Chal na...

Shreya: Nahi Purvi mujhe nahi jaana...

Purvi: Pagal mat ban chal mere saath...

Shreya jerked her hand and this time shouts at her best buddy...While her voice got choked since she is too angry at this moment...

Shreya(angrily): Kahaa na nahi jaana...Jisko jisse dekhna hai usse dekhe...Jisse jiski tareef karni hai uski kare...Jisse jisko thaamna hai usse thaame...I don't care...I really don't care...

She stomped her feet at table and ran out of the bureau...While all the other members looked at Daya as they were about to kill him...

Daya(innocently): Sab mujhe Kyun ghoor rahe ho...Maine kya Kiya...

Abhijeet: Kuch Kiya hota to ghurna kahaan padhta...Jaa manna usse...

Daya: Par photo...

Abhijeet snatched phone from Daya's hand while all the other people engraved themselves in work...Daya got up and came outside.. ...He looked around and then find Shreya at nearby canteen...

Shreya: Aapse MATLAB?Main khaa paaun ya mar jaaun...AAP bas mujhe 10 chammach laal mirch daal ke chowmein do...

Shreya took her order and got seated at the seat...Her eyes are filled and as she took the one spoon since she feel it too bitter she starts crying...While Daya with slow steps moved to her side...

Shreya: Rona band Kar Shreya Yahaan koi nahi hai tujhe dekhne waala stop crying...

Soon she feel a hand wiping her tears off with a Hanoi...She looked upwards Daya was standing there...Shreya made a face and looked at different direction...Daya took the spicy chowmein's plate...And starts taking a bite...

Shreya: AAP mat khaayi Daya Sir...Yeah bahut teekhi hai...

Daya: Don't worry...I love teekhi mirchi...

He said while looking towards him...Daya starts choking off as he took one spoon...

Shreya: Told you...

She ran and starts rubbing his back...She gave him water...Soon she saw his hanki... That's the same one she give him during a case...Daya looked on and he got to know that she noticed it...

Daya: Tumne hi di thi...Shirt bhi tumne hi gift ki thi aur kahaa tha ki apni Jaan se zyada isse sambhaal ke rakhun...Aakhir tumne pehli Baar mere liye kuch laaya hai...

Shreya remembered the scene...And then curse herself to forgot this...She starts going from there but Daya held her hand...He pulls her towards his side...She falls at his lap...While adjusting her hair...

Shreya: Chodiye na Daya sir...

Daya: Kyun tum hi to chaahti thi ki Aisa ho...Ab Mazza nahi AA Raha...

Shreya saw Daya moving towards her...Her heartbeat increases his lips is about to touch her...

Daya: Kahaa kho gayi Shreya...

Shreya looked around she is still rubbing his back...Hush her dreams...She hate them all they have power to distract her at any moment...She removed her hand from his back...

Shreya: Sorry Sir main chalti hu...Mujhe kaam hai...

She starts running off but his her leg right at the huge door and falls there...

Daya: Shreya...Shreya...

Shreya: Aaaah mera pair...Aaaah bahut Dard ho rahaa hai...

Daya: Shreya...Shreya Rona nahi please...

Daya held her in bridal style...While Shreya looked on...She thought it must be one of her creepy dreams...

Shreya: Sapna hai Shreya...Sapna...Jaldi hi tut jaayega...

Daya smiled at her antics...He pulls her towards his side...As her lips just brushed his cheek...She looked towards Daya in shock...While Daya acts as nothing happened...She let her sit near the bench...And starts touching her feet...

Shreya: Aapne Abhi kya Kiya?

Daya: Kya Kiya?tumhe girne se Bachaa rahaa that...

Shreya: Nahi uske Baad...

Daya: Tumhe Yahaan baithaayaa...

Shreya: Nahi usse pehle...

Daya moved closed to her face...He is loving her expressions...Shreya can felt his breathing...

Daya: Tumhi bataa do kya Kiya maine...

Shreya opened her eyes and slightly pushed him...Kuch nahi...

Daya: Vaise Kar kya Rahi thi tum?Jaan pooch ke Kyun girri subah...

Shreya: Vo main aapka trust check Kar Rahi thi...And as usual AAP fail ho Gaye...

Daya: Achaa...Yeah bataane waala koi trust test kya hota hai...Main trust ke laayak hoon ya nahi yeah to tum bataaogi...

He held her hand tightly...

Daya: Chalo tum bataao do you trust me...

Shreya(innocently): Khud se zyada...Par AAP kiski photo dekh rahe the...

Daya showd her his mobile...

Daya: Jiska wallpaper lagaa hai uski hi...

Shreya saw her pic in bridal style...

Daya: Pankaj Nikhil aur Abhijeet ne bahut ladkiyaa dikhaayi par isse zyada cute koi milaa hi nahi...

Shreya gave him 440 watt smile...She wants to hug him right now...

Daya squeezed her hand...

Daya: Shreya...kissi test se pataa nahi Chalta ki how much we trust each other...Jaise mushkil cases mein Jaan ki Baazi lagaa ke bhi aaj tum aur main saath mein baithe hai...Ek dusre ka haath thaame isse pataa Chalta hai ki hum mein Kitna trust hai...Na ki koi test se...

Shreya smiled looking towards her hand and then Daya...

Daya: Kya hua has Kyun Rahi ho?

Shreya: Vo...Yahi ki AAP bahut cute hai...

She bites her tongue...

Shreya: I mean...

Daya: I mean...KI Humaare rishte ki khoobi hi yahi hai...Binaa kuch kahe sab keh jaana...

Shreya nodded...

Shreya: Vaise bhi hothon se kehna sab Kyun zaroori palkon ke Pardo mein tu hai Jatan...

Daya: I don't mind agar tum hothon se bolo to...

And he starts moving forward to her lips...Shreya starts tickling him at his neck... That's why he falls from there...While both shared a laughter...

 **So I end this chapter here...**

 **Keep loving Dareya**

 **Yours Ardhchaaya**


End file.
